No
by simeysgirl
Summary: Harry returns to the Burrow, battle weary and ready to see the love of his life again.


"The answer is no; sorry Harry"

Harry was devastated. How could she say that? He knew it was his fault, but it still hurt to hear her say the words. She was his life, all that he lived for. It was for her that he had died. It was for her that he had come back. He could have been with his parents, with Sirius and Remus. But he had returned. He had to make her realise why he did what he did. To know that he couldn't put her in danger, the reason he couldn't have told her about the mission he was entrusted with. How much it had ripped his heart in two to leave her behind. He had to keep her safe. For the both of them, It didn't mean he hadn't thought about her, he had thought about her constantly. It had nearly destroyed him.

It was a simple question. Was there any chance that she could see a future for them, now that he had returned?

He could feel the tears burning in his eyes and knew he had to walk away. What would he do now? Where would he go? He couldn't stay at The Burrow, not with her reminding him of what he walked out on.

He had been dreaming of this moment for months, he had envisioned a smiling, happy Ginny, running toward him with a twinkle in her eye. Kissing him with a passion he hadn't known in a year. Not this.

The emptiness. It hurt. It enveloped him. The losses he had faced were coming to the forefront of his mind; Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Fred, they were gone forever, but he had grieved and accepted their passing. He couldn't accept this, the chasm in his chest too much to bear. He was alone.

He realised that he was still standing in front of her. He had to move. He had to get away. He had to do something before his heart completely shattered. The pain of her words ripped him apart, shredding him into bits. The word "no" echoed through his head. Now the silence was a blood-curdling scream of anguish, set out to break his soul.

He had to speak. Make her see why. Why he left. Why he had hurt her.

But still, he stood and did nothing. He was frozen. He wanted so badly to move but couldn't do so. He ached to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin, to show the love he had for her. He knew that this was impossible, she wasn't his to touch anymore. His life, their relationship, it had changed with that one little word. One tear dropped unchecked. He couldn't stop it. He was stuck.

There was movement, but it was not him. She lifted her thumb and simply wiped the droplet away.

She didn't know what had compelled her to do it, she couldn't help it. It was an impulse she couldn't control. She had felt so desperate to see him after the battle, her need for him so great. Yet the moment she saw him walking through the kitchen door of her childhood home, she had known. It had taken all of her Gryffindor courage to say the words. It would have been so easy to melt into his arms, to press her lips to his, yet she didn't. For that she was proud.

It was the shock of the touch that spurred him into action. He lifted his hand and covered hers. He looked into her eyes and willed her to see the truth. He pleaded with his stare for her to change her mind.

She slid her hand out of his and started to turn away.

"Why?" he managed to croak.

She stood for a second. She wanted to take it back, to tell him that everything would be okay. She couldn't, she had to do this for herself. What could she say to make him understand how he had destroyed her by leaving? Why couldn't he see the damage he had done, the reason she had said it? She knew that she should not have stayed to speak with him, but it was too difficult. Yet she also knew that she had to let him know. To enable them both to move on.

"You left," she whispered. "And then you died. I can't go through that again. I can't lose you for a third time"

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere," he hurried.

She turned to leave again but again, her hand was in his.

"I love you Ginny," he cried, saying the words he had never said to anyone before.

"Please," she begged, "don't."

"I love you Ginny" he repeated, desperate for her to know.

"I love you too" she replied, but still she moved towards the door.

Why did he have to say that? She could have coped with anything but those three words. She had to get away. Leave before she changed her mind.

He knew he had to act fast, he could not let her leave. He pulled a little on the hand he was holding. He moved towards her and held her face in his hands.

"I love you Ginny. I'm not leaving. Ever again"

He touched his lips to hers and felt the elation of her kissing him back.

"You promise?" she cried, pulling back a little.

"Promise." He barely got the word out before he was crushing their lips together again.

Ginny knew why she wasn't pushing him away, why she was embracing him. He was Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World and he could've had any woman he wanted. Yet he had come to her, to tell her of his love for her. He had given her something she had needed. Harry had shown her that she was his. She knew then that Harry Potter would keep his promise.

Harry was in heaven. Ginny had returned his kiss. He thought he had lost her forever and yet he had her in his arms. He loved this woman with all his heart and he had laid it bare to get her to understand. She was his, and he was hers. Forever.

And for the first time in his life, he realised he had a future. He had a past, but that was forgotten in that moment. All the pain and suffering he had endured, that was gone. The only thing left was the future.

With Ginny.


End file.
